Diabolik Lovers with little Ai
by DedinaAsian
Summary: Ai, the youngest sibling of the Sakamaki Household. The youngest sibling and the only girl. Ai's secretly a delinquent but she has a soft side to her. She's related to Subaru while everyone else are her half-brothers. In the past Ai had a connection to everyone, everyone favored her but now it kinda changed. So Ai decided to go to a human village meeting a boy who not hate vampires
1. Chapter 1

Diabolik Lovers

I hear someone knock at the door as I'm downstairs playing with my toys.I hear a voice of a girl. "Should I go check on the door? Probably shouldn't.."

"Excuse me! My father sent me here! Is anyone home? I'm sure this is the right place..."

As the door opens by itself she gets quite shocked. She still calls out "Is anyone home?" She begins to introduce herself "My name is..Yui..Yui Komori..." "My father sent me here and told me I'm gonna live here from now on"

"Y-Yui..?" I said in my mind. I accidently dropped one of my toys which is a bear. Yui starts to notice the bear I dropped.."Um..is anyone there?"

I begin to not actually hide and show myself to her. "H-Hello.."

"Are there any adults here like your parents? I heard this place is the Sakamaki Family..is that true?"

"Yea..this is the Sakamaki Family except there are no parents here..I can show you that my older brothers are here though!"

"Older siblings?" " How old are they?"

"... I have 6 brothers so lets see.." "One is 19,second is 18,third is 17,fourth is 17, fifth is 17, 6th is 16" I finished with a big smile.

"W..Wow such a big family and you?"

"Oh! 7th is me!" "I'm the youngest of all I'm the only girl!" "My name is Ai.."

"Eh? Your name's "Ai"?"

Yui notices a boy laying down on the couch.

"That's Ayato" I whispered.

Yui begins to touch his hands..

"A-Ah..! He's cold..."

She rests her head on his chest

"He has no pulse! I have to call an ambulance!

Yui takes out her phone and starts to dial the number

Ayato takes Yui's phone away from her forcefully.

"Damn..your noisy" "This isn't your house,so be quiet."

Yui's eyes widen "Y-Your alive.."

"Why wouldn't I be alive? What do you think I am?"

"But your heart was stopped" Yui said while she was shocked.

Ayato pulls her in, and gets on top of her.

"What?!" Yui cried.

"You already know the answer to that." "I'm about to take you"

Ayato begins to lick her neck.

I started to shiver. And then Ayato starts to widen his mouth wanting to enter his fangs through her neck.

I begin to run up to Yui and I try to pull her away from Ayato by pulling her sleeve

"What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"...Stop!"

I notice Reiji comes "Ayato, Ai, what's all the commotion?"

Ayato begins to lift his head up of Yui's neck

"Tch! Damn, not you, Reiji."

Reiji- "This is the entrance hall." "This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests." "Take your activities to your private room."

Ayato - "Well that was dull."

Yui ran up to Reiji and cried "Please help me!"

Reiji - "And you are?"

"I'm Yui Komori." "My father said I was supposed to live here."

Reiji- "I heard nothing of the sort." Ayato, explain this to me."

Ayato - "Huh? How should I know?" "You never said anything about that,Pancake."

Yui- "That's because you attacked me out of nowhere!"

Ayato- "Hmph"

Yui - "Wait, did you just say "Pancake?" "Are you talking about me?"

Ayato- "Of course I'm talking about you, stupid" "You're as flat as a pancake"

Ai - Ha! Nice nickname ..." "

Yui - "That's not funny!"

Reiji - "That's strange..I wasn't informed of this.."

"Excuse me but who are you?" Yui asked.

Reiji - "We shouldn't talk here." "Come this way." "See to her luggage."

Yui - "Huh?"

Yui turned around and made a small scream which meant she was very shocked as she saw a man beginning to take her luggage to her room. She began to stare at Ayato for a moment and ran to Reiji.

As Reiji starts to speak I take a nap on the couch.

Reiji - "Now, the interest of formality, let us begin by having you tell us about yourself and, how you came to enter this house."

Yui - "Um..,right..I-"

Laito - "Mmmhehehehehe..what have we here?" "Is if true? Is there really a cute little human girl here?"

I start to wake up.

Ai- "Huh? Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

Laito - "Eh?Mmmm just like ol' Subaru ne?"

Suddenly Laito appears right next to Yui and begins to lick her. Yui yelled.

"Gross!" I yelled.

Laito - "Mmm, you smell so nice and sweet."

Kanato came to her from behind the couch

Kanato - "Please let me have a lick too."

Kanato licks Yui's ear.

Yui - "A-Ah!"

"Your right, she is sweet" Kanato said.

As I see Reiji getting annoyed much, he began to speak.

Reiji - "Now you two, don't you think that behavior is a little impolite towards a lady you have only just met?"

Laito - "What? But doesn't everyone wants to taste something that looks yummy? Don't you Kanato?"

Kanato - "Yes."

Ayato yells at them "Knock it off, you guys!" "Yours Truly saw her first." "Yours truly is going to be her first everything."

Ai - "NO! I SAW HER FIRST! YOU WERE TOO BUSY SLEEPING!"

Ayato - "What the hell did you say?" "I saw her first."

Ai - "NO. I saw her first"

Me and Ayato argued back and fourth.

Subaru - "Lame. I'm so sick of you calling yourself yours truly."

Ai - Nee-San?

Ayato - "Screw you!" "I know that's you Subaru." "Show yourself!" Ayato yelled.

Subaru - "Over here." "I thought it smelled like a human in here." "So it was you. How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?" Subaru said angrily.

"How did you get in?" Yui asked.

"My question first!" Subaru punches the wall and makes a big mark.

Laito notices me tremble.

Laito - "Calm down Subaru-chan..your scarring Ai-chan~!

Subaru - "Shut up Laito."

Reiji seems a lot more annoyed now then before.

Reiji - "Has anyone been told anything about this lady who has come here to live with us?"

Everyone goes silent for awhile then Yui stoods up.

Yui - "Um..I think this is some kind of misunderstanding, so I'll be on my way!"

Yui walks away really fast.

Reiji - "Just a moment." "I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter." "Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"

Yui - "B..But.."

? ((Shuu)) - "Are you the woman he mentioned?" speaking as he is laying down on the couch.

Ayato - "Shuu, do you know something about this girl?"

Shuu - "Maybe.."

Kanato - "Don't "maybe" me. I would like an explanation"

Shuu - "That guy...contacted me the other day.." "He said, "We have a guest arriving from the church, so treat her with respect."

Ai - "Seriously...!"

Ayato - "Huh?" "Are you telling me Pancake here is the prospective bride?"

Kanato - "Oh is that all?"

Laito - "Mmmmm..more like a sacrifice than a bride."

My mouth widens a little.

Ai - "Laito! Your right!"

Shuu opens his eyes lightly

Shuu - "...And he also mentioned not to kill her"

Laito - "Really? That means we're going have a verrry long relationship with this girl"

Reiji - "It appears there is no misunderstanding." "So allow us to introduce ourselves." "That is the eldest son Shuu." "I am the second son, Reiji" "The third is Ayato."

Ayato grins

Ayato - "You won't get away next time."

Reiji - "Kanato"

Kanato - "Please let me sample you again some time"

Reiji - "Laito"

Laito - "Pleasure to meet you little bitch."

Reiji - "Then Subaru"

Subaru - "Tch! What a waste of time."

Reiji - "And the last one, Ai"

Ai - "Hi!" I stick out my tongue at her

Yui's eyes start to widen

Yui - "But this has to be a mistake" "No one told me anything about brides." "And... and besides..you're all ..kinda weird."

Yui glares at all of us..frightened.

Yui - "I..I need to contact my father.."

Ayato flips out Yui's phone from before.

Yui - "Please give it back!"

Ayato - "Should I?"

Yui runs up to Ayato while Ayato try's to not make her reach it.

Yui - "Give it back!"

Ayato laughs and suddenly Subaru snatches the phone away from him.

Yui and Ayato notice..

Yui - "What are you doing.?"

Subaru - "I'm doing this."

Without hesitating he crushes Yui's phone with his bare hands and drops it to the ground.

I get a little bit shocked and I start to stare at the ground thinking what I should do..

Yui's eyes widen into fear

Yui - "How could you?"

Laito - "There, There Little Bitch." "Your about to become very good friends with us, so you don't need your silly cellphone." "Right?"

Kanato - "I've actually been feeling kind of pekkish."

Laito - "Tell me about it."

Laito goes near her ear

Laito - "You smell so delicious little bitch."

Laito widens his mouth

Yui makes a loud scream..while trying to run she trips.

Yui - "Ow..!"

We all notice her scrape on her knee.

Everyone except me and Shuu gives her a devilish look.

I talk in a low voice..

Ai - "I feel weird.."

I begin to choke up blood.

Everyone gets shocked and looks at me.

Subaru rushes over to me.

Subaru - "What's wrong?!"

My face is flushed with red and my voice is low.

Ai - "Nee-San...I feel dizzy..."

Subaru - "What the hell!"

Reiji - "This is strange...this never happened before..." "It seems that The scrape on that girls knee exposed her blood and made Ai sickened.." "It's too strong for her so, she has a fever."

Ayato - "Good..it's just a fever.."

My eyes start to close but I try to make them stay open.

Subaru seems worried about me..

Subaru - "Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

Ai - "N-No...it's okay.."

Subaru - "Shutup..I'll walk you to your room!"

Ai - "No! I said its okay!"

As I walk to my room I choke up a bit more blood, I start to feel dizzy..

Ai - "Damn..."

And then I suddenly collapse. I breathe at the level everyone can hear me. I try to get back up but it seems like I can't,

Subaru - "H-Hey! I'll carry you to your room..."

Ai - O-Oka- that smell of blood...I HATE IT! (chokes up more blood)

Ayato - "Oi! Reiji..what's causing her to act like this?! It's annoying!"

Reiji - "It appears that, Ai's fever has risen up to the level where she can't take it anymore."

Ai - "SHUTUP! I CAN HANDLE IT!"

My heart senses something..it begins to beat very hard I start to notice someone very familiar..((Is it Cordelia no..she died a long time ago...))

I point to Yui while trembling.

"I-I-It's her!"

Yui turns around and see's a strange woman with purple hair.

Yui screams and thinks who that strange lady was.

Laito - " Hm..? What was that about?"

Subaru picks me up and he carries me to my room.

Yui - "Uh...will she be fine..?"

Ayato - "Shut up Pancake, thanks to you she's like this."

Yui - "I'm so..very sorry..."

Laito - "Oh yea..where were we? We were at the point where you fell just awhile ago..mhm"

Laito teleports behind her

Laito - "I'll suck every last drip of your blood out of your body..little bitch."

Yui - "Take this!"

Yui takes out a rosarie cross.

Shuu smirks

Reiji - "Honestly. Did you really believe that fairy tail written by a mortal" Claiming that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses and sunshine? This just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals are."

Yui steps back and goes out of that door behind her.

"That makes me furious."

-IN AI'S ROOM-

((..My head hurts...))

I open my eyes and I find Subaru sitting beside me.

"Are you okay?"

"Y..Yea.."

"I'll meet you tomorrow I'm gonna go downstairs."

"Okay..bye bye.."

Subaru leaves my room. As I hear his footsteps leaving to go downstairs I immediately leave my bed to go downstairs.

I take a peak into the secret room that everyone was in. I start to whisper.

Ai - "What are they doing?"

Yui screams out "Stop it!" and Shuu drops a picture frame as the glass shatters into pieces. Leaving everyone silent.

Shuu speaks "My bad, I knocked it over."

My eyes widen as I see Ayato's grip on Yui's neck almost bringing his fangs onto her.

-CHAPTER TWO

I wake up in my room seeing Subaru beside me.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Didn't you sleep?"

"Yea, I just woke up awhile ago.."

"Oh... why are you here?"

Subaru smacks me on the head lightly

"BECAUSE! I'm just a little worried..right after you choked up your blood.."

"Oh..sorry.."

"Reiji wanted me to give you this medication you have to take so you can handle that girls blood."

My eyes widen

"S-S-Seriously!?"

"Yea, take it 2 times a week."

"2 times a week?"

"Yea, 2 times in the morning 2 times at night."

"Alright thanks.."

"See ya"

"Bye Suba-bro..."

I hear the door closing. I take a step out of my bed, changing into clothes which are a simple pair of black shorts, a white t shirt, a peacock coat, high knee length black socks and dark brown boots with laces. I walk downstairs accidently walking into Yui's room due to daydreaming. I see Laito and Ayato watching her as she sleeps.

I whisper "What are you guys doing?"

Laito speaks to me "Ehh?~~~ what are you talking about?" "We're here to have her precious blood~"

"..I-I see..."

All of us notice Yui waking up so we start to hide somewhere.

Yui opens her eyes checking her neck immediately making sure she didn't get bitten.

"Thank goodness! I haven't been bitten"

"Wait I don't remember changing!"

Yui panicked

Yui remembers what happened to her in this house.

She trembles

"How did this happen?" "I have to contact father.."

Yui remembers into the strange room she entered seeing her fathers diary.

"What is this all about, father?" "Please come home!"

"Crying won't help, Little bitch." "You look pretty sexy in a negligee" "And you give off such a delicious aroma." "Are you trying to come on to me?" "Little bitch.."

Laito climbs up to her more on the bed.

Yui panics

"Uh, I'm.."

Ayato comes in and pushes Laito out of the way.

"Don't touch what belongs to Yours Truly without permission."

"Ayato-kun!~ Don't be so rough."

"Shuddap. She's mine."

Yui starts to speak

"Pleade stop this!"

Reiji - "Everyone."

Ai - "Reiji?!"

Ayato - "Shit..not you again Reiji."

Laito - "But I was having fun.."

Reiji - "You also need to get changed."

Yui - "Changed?" "Are we going somewhere?"

Reiji - "Isn't it obvious. You're going to school."

Yui - "School?" "So late?"

Reiji- "How obtuse can you be?" "Do you need every little thing spelled out for you?" "You're going to night school."

Me and Yui look at the time and it seems it's around 5:20

"But it's so late to go to school."

"We cannot have you being active in the daytime." "Just because you have a common sense of a mortal." "As long as you reside in the Sakamaki home." "You must adjust to our lifestyles."

"But.."

"If you have a complaint. "You are welcome to leave at anytime."

Reiji turns around and begins to leave

"But you said if I try to escape I'm dead."

"Did you say something?"

"N-No!"

"Then hurry up and change ino your school uniform you see there."

Reiji leaves with giving Yui an awful glare.

Yui looks down and lifts her head back up

"Um"

Yui notices that Ayato, Laito and I are gone.

Yui takes a look at her rosarie

"Maybe I can use this chance to go to the room where I found the journal."

Yui gets off of her bed and opens her door, making sure there's no one out.

She notices Ayato standing right Infront of her.

"Yo. Arent you changed yet?" "Yours Truly would be glad to help you with that."

"I'm fine! Thank you!"

Yui slams her door.

All of us are in the limosine.

I'm sitting inbetween Reiji and Subaru.

(Ahh..this is an awkward atmosphere damnit.)

I see Yui's face looking confused

(Yui's looking at me this way! I wonder what she's thinking about...)

Ayato speaks "What's on your mind pancake?" "You have a lot of guts to defy Yours Truly" "Pancake"

Ayato gets closer to her.

"You keep calling me that." "I have a name and it's Yui Komori!"

"Shuddap!" "Your opinion won't matter to me in your lifetime, Pancake."

"Subaru-san...Ayato's being mean again.."

Ayato begins to open his mouth almost putting his fangs into her neck

Reiji closes his book loudly

"Ayato, how many times must I tell you?" "Take such activities to your room."

"Hmp."

Ayato stops what he was doing and crosses his arms

"That is for you."

"Huh?" Yui said.

"100% cranberry juice is the best cure for weak blood."

"Th..Thank you so much."

Reiji glares at her

"You need not thank me." "You must become fully aware that you are our prey and drink that daily."

Yui gets shocked and holds onto the cranberry juice trembling.

"Her teeth are chattering" "Teddy when mortals feel fear..they reflect it without this kind of behavior." "It's funny so go have a look."

Kanato faces his teddy bear facing towards Yui.

While everyone arriving to their highschool I take a step out.

Reiji speaks to me, "Aren't you going to have a ride to your school?"

"Nope, I think I'll be walking."

"Bye.." Shuu speaks in a monotone voice

I shout "Bye! See ya!" to everyone as I'm walking to my school that's nearby.

While everyone arriving to their highschool I take a step out.

Reiji speaks to me, "Aren't you going to have a ride to your school?"

"Nope, I think I'll be walking."

"Bye.." Shuu speaks in a monotone voice

I shout "Bye! See ya!" to everyone as I'm walking to my school that's nearby.

Laito runs up to me and says "Bye Ai -chan~ hope you have fun at school~"

"O-Okay..!"

I walk away as I see everyone entering their school.

I look back "I wonder if Yui will be okay.."

I continue walking along the sidewalk to my school. I hear someone screaming my name alot. I turn around not hearing a single sound.

"I-Is anyone there?"

I continue walking faster after two sounds of my name I completely run for it.

"HEY! WHAT IS THIS?!"

I turn around quickly seeing my friend chasing after me with red devilish eyes.

I run as fast as I can screaming.

"AHHHHHH! MIZU STOP!"

I see my school's front door. I reach my hand out to open the door knob and just when I opened it Mizu jumped on me.

"WHAT THE FuCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I was gonna say Hi but then you kept running away from me! Ai-chan!"

"YOU THINK THAT'S THE WAY OF SAYING "HI"?!" "YOUR EYES WERE RED!" "Anyways I'm gonna head to class now."

"Bye! Ai-San!"

"See ya Mizu."

I walk in the hallway seeing everyone glaring at me.

"Why's everyone glaring at me?"

My friend shoves himself to me and whispers

He has short hair with a side bang wearing a black hooded jacket with a zipper, black jeans and low top shoes.

"There's a rumor that you've been hanging out with mortals."

"M-Me?" I scratch my head "Hahaha! Don't say that nonsense!"

"Well...it is a rumor Ai...who knows if it is true or not."

"S-Seriously Misaki?" "You believe that rumor..?"

"To be honest it's a yes and a no." "You've been skipping classes a lot so maybe you used that time to hang out with those dumb mortals."

I tremble a little "Misaki! Your wrong!" I whisper to Misaki's left ear "I used that time to sleep." "Dumbass.."

"Who're you calling dumbass?!" Misaki's face flushes red. "Whatever!"

(?) See's me and Misaki argueing

"What are you guys doing..?"

"Hibari?" Misaki and I both said.

Hibari, Hibari has short hair with messy bangs, sharp grey eyes, a white collard t shirt, a black jacket along with black jeans.

"Hibari asked, "What are you guys doing.""

"Um..nothing..." I answered

"I see anyways you should be getting to class."

"Class?!" Misaki exclaimed. "Class didn't even start yet!"

The bell rang

"Well now it did. You hardhead"

"Hardhead?!" "Now you fucking listen you son of a-"

I grab onto Misaki's shoulder.

"Shhh...Misaki just let it go."

"You think I sh-"

"Yea I agree. Get going to class now."

"You don't tell us what to do you piece of shit!"

"What was that?"

Hibari walks up to Misaki

"H-Hibari..."

Hibari reaches his arm out to Misaki's face clenching it into a fist.

"Hibari!"

Hibari punches Misaki in the face but 3 seconds before that happening I push Hibari away.

"Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you guys?!" "Get along already"

"No thank you." Hibaru replied.

"Shut up."

3 of us walk in the hallway heading to class.

We walk into class A-B

We take our seats Misaki and I sit in the far corner while Hibari sits Infront of me.

Our teacher scolded us for being late.

"Whatever." Misaki sighed.

I stare at the window looking at the moon "The moons pretty..."

Hibari notices me looking at the moon "Yea the moon does look pretty"

I start to put a book standing facing me and I put my head down closing my eyes wanting to sleep.

Misaki stares at me sleeping. Suddenly he pokes me and hits me on the head.

(This little brat..doesn't he know I'm trying to sleep?) I act like I don't feel anything.

Hibari notices what Misaki's doing to me so Hibari grabs a book and smacks my face. I open my eyes being annoyed so I snatches Hibari's book and smacked Hibari and Misaki.

"Don't you ever wake me up from my nap!"

"Damn! What's your problem Ai! We were just helping you wake up from your nap! Your older brothers waiting outside, look!"

"Eh?" I look out of the window and I see Reiji mad for some reason."

"Oh..sorry..thanks Hibari, Misaki..bye then!"

I walk out of the classroom, out the hallways to outside of the school without looking back.

"Then...What should we do now since Ai's not here anymore?"

"You think that I know what to do hardhead?"

I walk into the limosine. "Uh...is there anything wrong? Reiji?"

Reiji gives me a horrible glare.

My eyes widen "U-U-Um..."

"Of course there's something wrong idiot, you didn't come home at the right time.." "Matter of fact you even took a nap."

"I didn't take a nap! Haha..."

"Please do not lie." "I saw you sleeping from your class window while your friends were trying to wake you up."

"Oh..I'm sorry..."

"No need for sorry, just make sure to not do it again got it?"

"Yea..."

We arrive at our home. The Sakamaki Household. I walk out of our limo and opening the door waiting for Reiji to come in. As Reiji comes in I go upstairs to my room. I unchange myself into my pajama's which are a floral printed long sleeved shirt and floral pants. I take my medicine twice about what Subaru told me about. I climb into my bed going under my blankets, closing my eyes, seeing nothing but pitched black and starting to have a feeling to go to sleep.

After 20 minutes later, I open my eyes noticing that I couldn't sleep. I leave my room walking downstairs seeing Yui's hair wet.

"What happened to you..?"

"I- nothing"

I see Ayato starring at her thinking (Did something happen?)

"Oh..that's alright if you don't want to tell me..."

I walk away from Yui going back to my room.

Facing the ceiling speaking out "I really..wonder...what happened between them.."

I climb back Into my bed pulling my blankets over me, cuddling into my soft bear.

-NEXT DAY

"Hmm..mm" I wake up seeing Misaki sitting on a chair by me.

I get up immediately "M-M-Misaki!? What are you doing here?!"

"Yo! Ai!" "I'm here to hang out with you for awhile.." "Oh! I also called Hibari to come over he's gonna come over later!"

"I see." "So, what're we gonna do?"

* * *

Chapter 2 c:

"We could...what are we gonna do..."

I lay on the floor flat not knowing a thing to do and I close my eyes. "Good night."

"EH?! "GOOD NIGHT" ?! IT'S MORNING GOOD MORNING DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

"Why..I don't feel like doing anything I'm too tired."

Misaki gets on top of me "HEY! WAKE UP!"

Misaki see's 6 strangers coming in

I open my eyes hearing the door open

I see all my siblings shocked starring at Misaki angry.

Misaki gets scared. "N-NO! Its not what it looks like!"

Laito speaks "Mmmmm~ Ai-chans shirt is half way up"

"Really?!" Misaki pulls my shirt down

Misaki gets off of me and I start to criss cross apple sauce while Misaki just stands by me.

I hear Misaki whispering to me "Ai, who're these strangers?"

I whisper back saying "Their my siblings."

"EH?! SIBLINGS?!"

I smack Misaki's head with a light book. "YOUR TALKING TO LOUD!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! YOUR TALKING LOUD!"

Ayato yells "Your both loud!" "Oi, Ai who's this kid"

"My friend.."

Reiji walks up to Ai furiously then facing Misaki

"Your dirtying the floor with dirt.."

"Eh?!" "Gomenasai.." (Gomenasai=sorry)

"Ahh...and I was sleeping...what makes you think you can just intrude into someone's home like that boy..."

"Gomenasai!" "I won't do it again!" "Can you let me go this time?!"

"Hmmph...fine then..I'm gonna go back to my nap then sayonara" (bye)

Everyone leaves except Subaru only remaining

"I-Is there anything else you guys have to say?" I asked.

"Yea."

Subaru looks at Misaki in a dark atmosphere

"Stay away! From my little sister!"

"E-Eh?!" "Senpaaaaai-San!" Misaki shouted

"Eh!? Why?!"

"He'll molest you."

(WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THIS!)

"That's all see you Ai."

Subaru walked out of the door

Misaki breathes out loudly

"Phew" "Damn..your siblings are overprotective a little and scary.." "And what just happen right there was WEIRD!"

"Whens Hibari coming over?"

"He might come right about now."

"Oi...(hey)"

"H-Hibari?!"

"I was behind your window the whole time idiots."

I point to Hibari trembling

"WERE YOU HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!"

"I came here when I heard Misaki stained your rug with dirt."

"SHUTUP! HIBARI!"

"Says the one who can't even intrude a home right."

"SHUTUP!" Misaki's face flush red

"Hn...next year we're gonna be in highschool..." "I'll be attending the same highschool as my siblings.." "What about you guys?"

"OHH~ We already planned to go there aha~~~!" "Dont you remember our promise?" "We'll be together forever no matter what happens right?"

"Yea, your right.."no matter what happens" "

-  
AFTERNOON

"When are you guys gonna leave?"

"Hn? Probably at 5 to 6?"

I have a confused face "REALLY?! THAT LONG?!"

"Yup!"

"Ah...oh well fine." "Whatabout you Hibari?"

"Same thing."

My mouth widens big

"I-s-see"

As Misaki, Hibari and I walk outside the Sakamaki Household I see Misaki and Hibari walking away fast.

"Hey! Where you going?"

"Just gonna snoop around your garden."

"My garden?"

"I don't know where that is."

Misaki goes up to me close, grabs me and shakes me up and down

"HOW CAN YOU LIVE IN THIS HOUSE AND NOT KNOW WHERE THINGS ARE!?"

"Um,um,um,um I don't exactly know how to answer that...I guess I stay in my room all day? Sleeping?"

Hibari gives me a thumbs up

"What's so special about sleeping!" "You need to go outside more!"

"What's so special about sleeping huh? You can be lazy, do nothing and relax obviously."

"Correct." Hibari yells out

"OH! Let's go walk to school!"

"Walk?" I make my back go into a camel back. "That'll take an hour!"

"We can always use Hibari's bikes he brought for each of us" "Isnt that right Hibari?"

"Yea."

Hibari lends me a bike.

"Whoever makes it first to school I'll give you part of my food during dinner it's cake!"


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER TWO

I wake up in my room seeing Subaru beside me.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Didn't you sleep?"

"Yea, I just woke up awhile ago.."

"Oh... why are you here?"

Subaru smacks me on the head lightly

"BECAUSE! I'm just a little worried..right after you choked up your blood.."

"Oh..sorry.."

"Reiji wanted me to give you this medication you have to take so you can handle that girls blood."

My eyes widen

"S-S-Seriously!?"

"Yea, take it 2 times a week."

"2 times a week?"

"Yea, 2 times in the morning 2 times at night."

"Alright thanks.."

"See ya"

"Bye Suba-bro..."

I hear the door closing. I take a step out of my bed, changing into clothes which are a simple pair of black shorts, a white t shirt, a peacock coat, high knee length black socks and dark brown boots with laces. I walk downstairs accidently walking into Yui's room due to daydreaming. I see Laito and Ayato watching her as she sleeps.

I whisper "What are you guys doing?"

Laito speaks to me "Ehh?~~~ what are you talking about?" "We're here to have her precious blood~"

"..I-I see..."

All of us notice Yui waking up so we start to hide somewhere.

Yui opens her eyes checking her neck immediately making sure she didn't get bitten.

"Thank goodness! I haven't been bitten"

"Wait I don't remember changing!"

Yui panicked

Yui remembers what happened to her in this house.

She trembles

"How did this happen?" "I have to contact father.."

Yui remembers into the strange room she entered seeing her fathers diary.

"What is this all about, father?" "Please come home!"

"Crying won't help, Little bitch." "You look pretty sexy in a negligee" "And you give off such a delicious aroma." "Are you trying to come on to me?" "Little bitch.."

Laito climbs up to her more on the bed.

Yui panics

"Uh, I'm.."

Ayato comes in and pushes Laito out of the way.

"Don't touch what belongs to Yours Truly without permission."

"Ayato-kun!~ Don't be so rough."

"Shuddap. She's mine."

Yui starts to speak

"Pleade stop this!"

Reiji - "Everyone."

Ai - "Reiji?!"

Ayato - "Shit..not you again Reiji."

Laito - "But I was having fun.."

Reiji - "You also need to get changed."

Yui - "Changed?" "Are we going somewhere?"

Reiji - "Isn't it obvious. You're going to school."

Yui - "School?" "So late?"

Reiji- "How obtuse can you be?" "Do you need every little thing spelled out for you?" "You're going to night school."

Me and Yui look at the time and it seems it's around 5:20

"But it's so late to go to school."

"We cannot have you being active in the daytime." "Just because you have a common sense of a mortal." "As long as you reside in the Sakamaki home." "You must adjust to our lifestyles."

"But.."

"If you have a complaint. "You are welcome to leave at anytime."

Reiji turns around and begins to leave

"But you said if I try to escape I'm dead."

"Did you say something?"

"N-No!"

"Then hurry up and change ino your school uniform you see there."

Reiji leaves with giving Yui an awful glare.

Yui looks down and lifts her head back up

"Um"

Yui notices that Ayato, Laito and I are gone.

Yui takes a look at her rosarie

"Maybe I can use this chance to go to the room where I found the journal."

Yui gets off of her bed and opens her door, making sure there's no one out.

She notices Ayato standing right Infront of her.

"Yo. Arent you changed yet?" "Yours Truly would be glad to help you with that."

"I'm fine! Thank you!"

Yui slams her door.

All of us are in the limosine.

I'm sitting inbetween Reiji and Subaru.

(Ahh..this is an awkward atmosphere damnit.)

I see Yui's face looking confused

(Yui's looking at me this way! I wonder what she's thinking about...)

Ayato speaks "What's on your mind pancake?" "You have a lot of guts to defy Yours Truly" "Pancake"

Ayato gets closer to her.

"You keep calling me that." "I have a name and it's Yui Komori!"

"Shuddap!" "Your opinion won't matter to me in your lifetime, Pancake."

"Subaru-san...Ayato's being mean again.."

Ayato begins to open his mouth almost putting his fangs into her neck

Reiji closes his book loudly

"Ayato, how many times must I tell you?" "Take such activities to your room."

"Hmp."

Ayato stops what he was doing and crosses his arms

"That is for you."

"Huh?" Yui said.

"100% cranberry juice is the best cure for weak blood."

"Th..Thank you so much."

Reiji glares at her

"You need not thank me." "You must become fully aware that you are our prey and drink that daily."

Yui gets shocked and holds onto the cranberry juice trembling.

"Her teeth are chattering" "Teddy when mortals feel fear..they reflect it without this kind of behavior." "It's funny so go have a look."

Kanato faces his teddy bear facing towards Yui.

While everyone arriving to their highschool I take a step out.

Reiji speaks to me, "Aren't you going to have a ride to your school?"

"Nope, I think I'll be walking."

"Bye.." Shuu speaks in a monotone voice

I shout "Bye! See ya!" to everyone as I'm walking to my school that's nearby.

While everyone arriving to their highschool I take a step out.

Reiji speaks to me, "Aren't you going to have a ride to your school?"

"Nope, I think I'll be walking."

"Bye.." Shuu speaks in a monotone voice

I shout "Bye! See ya!" to everyone as I'm walking to my school that's nearby.

Laito runs up to me and says "Bye Ai -chan~ hope you have fun at school~"

"O-Okay..!"

I walk away as I see everyone entering their school.

I look back "I wonder if Yui will be okay.."

I continue walking along the sidewalk to my school. I hear someone screaming my name alot. I turn around not hearing a single sound.

"I-Is anyone there?"

I continue walking faster after two sounds of my name I completely run for it.

"HEY! WHAT IS THIS?!"

I turn around quickly seeing my friend chasing after me with red devilish eyes.

I run as fast as I can screaming.

"AHHHHHH! MIZU STOP!"

I see my school's front door. I reach my hand out to open the door knob and just when I opened it Mizu jumped on me.

"WHAT THE FuCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I was gonna say Hi but then you kept running away from me! Ai-chan!"

"YOU THINK THAT'S THE WAY OF SAYING "HI"?!" "YOUR EYES WERE RED!" "Anyways I'm gonna head to class now."

"Bye! Ai-San!"

"See ya Mizu."

I walk in the hallway seeing everyone glaring at me.

"Why's everyone glaring at me?"

My friend shoves himself to me and whispers

He has short hair with a side bang wearing a black hooded jacket with a zipper, black jeans and low top shoes.

"There's a rumor that you've been hanging out with mortals."

"M-Me?" I scratch my head "Hahaha! Don't say that nonsense!"

"Well...it is a rumor Ai...who knows if it is true or not."

"S-Seriously Misaki?" "You believe that rumor..?"

"To be honest it's a yes and a no." "You've been skipping classes a lot so maybe you used that time to hang out with those dumb mortals."

I tremble a little "Misaki! Your wrong!" I whisper to Misaki's left ear "I used that time to sleep." "Dumbass.."

"Who're you calling dumbass?!" Misaki's face flushes red. "Whatever!"

(?) See's me and Misaki argueing

"What are you guys doing..?"

"Hibari?" Misaki and I both said.

Hibari, Hibari has short hair with messy bangs, sharp grey eyes, a white collard t shirt, a black jacket along with black jeans.

"Hibari asked, "What are you guys doing.""

"Um..nothing..." I answered

"I see anyways you should be getting to class."

"Class?!" Misaki exclaimed. "Class didn't even start yet!"

The bell rang

"Well now it did. You hardhead"

"Hardhead?!" "Now you fucking listen you son of a-"

I grab onto Misaki's shoulder.

"Shhh...Misaki just let it go."

"You think I sh-"

"Yea I agree. Get going to class now."

"You don't tell us what to do you piece of shit!"

"What was that?"

Hibari walks up to Misaki

"H-Hibari..."

Hibari reaches his arm out to Misaki's face clenching it into a fist.

"Hibari!"

Hibari punches Misaki in the face but 3 seconds before that happening I push Hibari away.

"Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you guys?!" "Get along already"

"No thank you." Hibaru replied.

"Shut up."

3 of us walk in the hallway heading to class.

We walk into class A-B

We take our seats Misaki and I sit in the far corner while Hibari sits Infront of me.

Our teacher scolded us for being late.

"Whatever." Misaki sighed.

I stare at the window looking at the moon "The moons pretty..."

Hibari notices me looking at the moon "Yea the moon does look pretty"

I start to put a book standing facing me and I put my head down closing my eyes wanting to sleep.

Misaki stares at me sleeping. Suddenly he pokes me and hits me on the head.

(This little brat..doesn't he know I'm trying to sleep?) I act like I don't feel anything.

Hibari notices what Misaki's doing to me so Hibari grabs a book and smacks my face. I open my eyes being annoyed so I snatches Hibari's book and smacked Hibari and Misaki.

"Don't you ever wake me up from my nap!"

"Damn! What's your problem Ai! We were just helping you wake up from your nap! Your older brothers waiting outside, look!"

"Eh?" I look out of the window and I see Reiji mad for some reason."

"Oh..sorry..thanks Hibari, Misaki..bye then!"

I walk out of the classroom, out the hallways to outside of the school without looking back.

"Then...What should we do now since Ai's not here anymore?"

"You think that I know what to do hardhead?"

I walk into the limosine. "Uh...is there anything wrong? Reiji?"

Reiji gives me a horrible glare.

My eyes widen "U-U-Um..."

"Of course there's something wrong idiot, you didn't come home at the right time.." "Matter of fact you even took a nap."

"I didn't take a nap! Haha..."

"Please do not lie." "I saw you sleeping from your class window while your friends were trying to wake you up."

"Oh..I'm sorry..."

"No need for sorry, just make sure to not do it again got it?"

"Yea..."

We arrive at our home. The Sakamaki Household. I walk out of our limo and opening the door waiting for Reiji to come in. As Reiji comes in I go upstairs to my room. I unchange myself into my pajama's which are a floral printed long sleeved shirt and floral pants. I take my medicine twice about what Subaru told me about. I climb into my bed going under my blankets, closing my eyes, seeing nothing but pitched black and starting to have a feeling to go to sleep.

After 20 minutes later, I open my eyes noticing that I couldn't sleep. I leave my room walking downstairs seeing Yui's hair wet.

"What happened to you..?"

"I- nothing"

I see Ayato starring at her thinking (Did something happen?)

"Oh..that's alright if you don't want to tell me..."

I walk away from Yui going back to my room.

Facing the ceiling speaking out "I really..wonder...what happened between them.."

I climb back Into my bed pulling my blankets over me, cuddling into my soft bear.


	3. Chapter 3

-NEXT DAY Chapter 3

"Hmm..mm" I wake up seeing Misaki sitting on a chair by me.

I get up immediately "M-M-Misaki!? What are you doing here?!"

"Yo! Ai!" "I'm here to hang out with you for awhile.." "Oh! I also called Hibari to come over he's gonna come over later!"

"I see." "So, what're we gonna do?"

"We could...what are we gonna do..."

I lay on the floor flat not knowing a thing to do and I close my eyes. "Good night."

"EH?! "GOOD NIGHT" ?! IT'S MORNING GOOD MORNING DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

"Why..I don't feel like doing anything I'm too tired."

Misaki gets on top of me "HEY! WAKE UP!"

Misaki see's 6 strangers coming in

I open my eyes hearing the door open

I see all my siblings shocked starring at Misaki angry.

Misaki gets scared. "N-NO! Its not what it looks like!"

"Mmmmm~ Ai-chans shirt is half way up"

"Really?!" Misaki pulls my shirt down

Misaki gets off of me and I start to cross my legs while Misaki just stands by me.

I hear Misaki whispering to me "Ai, who're these strangers?"

I whisper back saying "Their my siblings."

"EH?! SIBLINGS?!"

I smack Misaki's head with a light book. "YOUR TALKING TO LOUD!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! YOUR TALKING LOUD!"

Ayato yells "Your both loud!" "Oi, Ai who's this kid"

"My friend.."

Reiji walks up to Ai furiously then facing Misaki

"Your dirtying the floor with dirt.."

"Eh?!" "Gomenasai.." (Gomenasai=sorry)

"Ahh...and I was sleeping...what makes you think you can just intrude into someone's home like that boy..."

"Gomenasai!" "I won't do it again!" "Can you let me go this time?!"

"Hmmph...fine then..I'm gonna go back to my nap then sayonara" (bye)

Everyone leaves except Subaru only remaining

"I-Is there anything else you guys have to say?" I asked.

"Yea."

Subaru looks at Misaki in a dark atmosphere

"Stay away! From my little sister!"

"E-Eh?!" "Senpaaaaai-San!" Misaki shouted

"Eh!? Why?!"

"He'll molest you."

(WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THIS!)

"That's all see you Ai."

Subaru walked out of the door

Misaki breathes out loudly

"Phew" "Damn..your siblings are overprotective a little and scary.." "And what just happen right there was WEIRD!"

"Whens Hibari coming over?"

"He might come right about now."

"Oi...(hey)"

"H-Hibari?!"

"I was behind your window the whole time idiots."

I point to Hibari trembling

"WERE YOU HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!"

"I came here when I heard Misaki stained your rug with dirt."

"SHUTUP! HIBARI!"

"Says the one who can't even intrude a home right."

"SHUTUP!" Misaki's face flush red

"Hn...next year we're gonna be in highschool..." "I'll be attending the same highschool as my siblings.." "What about you guys?"

"OHH~ We already planned to go there aha~~~!" "Dont you remember our promise?" "We'll be together forever no matter what happens right?"

"Yea, your right.."no matter what happens" "

- AFTERNOON

"When are you guys gonna leave?"

"Hn? Probably at 5 to 6?"

I have a confused face "REALLY?! THAT LONG?!"

"Yup!"

"Ah...oh well fine." "Whatabout you Hibari?"

"Same thing."

My mouth widens big

"I-s-see"

As Misaki, Hibari and I walk outside the Sakamaki Household I see Misaki and Hibari walking away fast.

"Hey! Where you going?"

"Just gonna snoop around your garden."

"My garden?"

"I don't know where that is."

Misaki goes up to me close, grabs me and shakes me up and down

"HOW CAN YOU LIVE IN THIS HOUSE AND NOT KNOW WHERE THINGS ARE!?"

"Um,um,um,um I don't exactly know how to answer that...I guess I stay in my room all day? Sleeping?"

Hibari gives me a thumbs up

"What's so special about sleeping!" "You need to go outside more!"

"What's so special about sleeping huh? You can be lazy, do nothing and relax obviously."

"Correct." Hibari yells out

"OH! Let's go walk to school!"

"Walk?" I make my back go into a camel back. "That'll take an hour!"

"We can always use Hibari's bikes he brought for each of us" "Isnt that right Hibari?"

"Yea."

Hibari lends me a bike.

"Whoever makes it first to school I'll give you guys part of my food during dinner it's cake!"

Hibari and Misaki gasp and they bike extremely fast.

I catch up to Hibari and Misaki

"...YOU GUYS ALREADY MADE IT?!"

Hibari walks up to me

"Where's my cake." "I WANT MY DAMN CAKE!"

I shove Hibari's face out of the way

"T-T-Tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow's to late."

"I'M HAVING MY FAMILY DINNER AT 9:00!"

"We'll come."

"NO!" "JUST STAY IN MY ROOM!"

I turn around seeing Mizu, her full name is Mizuki

"Eh? What're you doing here Ai-chan?"

"N-Nothing really.."

Mizuki whispers to my ear "Are you flirting with Hibari and Misaki again?"

"YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG POINT!"

"Ah~ Just Kidding~!"

I pout

"Oh! I forgot to tell you Ai! The principle says that our graduation ceremony is gonna be next week!"

Misaki screams "N-NEXT WEEK?!"

"Seriously?!" "Your lucky Mizu! Your a first year in Middle School!" "Your third year senpai's will miss you. Farewell."

"Bye Bye~!"


	4. Chapter 4

- Chapter 4

Around 8:50

"I'm so beat! When are you guys gonna even leave!"

"Until Hibari gets his cake!"

"Yea."

"UGHH" "Then if you want your cake hide somewhere I'm about to change matter of fact go hide in my bathroom!"

"Okay,Okay"

Misaki and Hibari go inside the bathroom

I start to change into a black cardigan, white t shirt, black skinny jeans that are a little baggy and low top shoes

I head downstairs seeing Ayato sleeping on the couch. I walk up to him shaking his arm over and over again.

"Hey! Ayato..!"

"Why the hell did you wake me up?"

"Well..We're gonna have a family dinner in 2 minutes so I decided to wake you up.."

Ayato goes back to sleep

"Ayato! Ayato!"

I repeat Ayato's name countless times

"Fine I get it!"

Ayato gets up and walks into the dining room.

I take my seat, I sit next to Yui.

"A-Are you okay? ..Ai?"

I do a fake smile that's convincing "Yup!" trying to hold it in so I won't choke up blood anymore

We all start to eat

"Why aren't you eating Yui?"

Yui answers me silent.

Shuu stands up

"Shuu? Where're you going?"

"E-Eh? Shuu-San..."

"This is a pain.."

"Oi, (Hey) Shuu-San! Where're you going?"

Reiji opens his mouth as Shuu leaves the room

"That good for nothing..nothing good can come of anyone who grows up spoiled and rotten."

I look over at Kanato

"Teddy? What would you like next?" "Let's have banana snowball.."

Kanato then smashes the fork violently to the banana snowball.

"Damn..that's a waste of food..Kanato just eat it properly and stop messing with your food!" (Shit! I said it..."

"Who are you talking to your older sibling like that? Hm?!"

Kanato walks up to me grabs my shirt and says it once again "Who are you talking to your older sibling like that? Hm?!"

I panic a lot , "YOU!" I push Kanato away and I make a run for it in the kitchen

"How dare you run away from me!"

(Shit! I got him maaad!) I see Hibari by the corner, getting distracted then I notice Kanato behind me pinning me to the kitchen wall by using knives.

"Are you scared of me?" "Do you hate me?"

"N-No..."

Kanato grabs a knife and begins to stab it to me as he says "THEN WHY! WOULD YOU-"

Hibari grabs Kanato's arm making a noise almost everyone can hear from hitting the pots on accident.

Hibari walks up to me, grabbing my arm into a hug.

Kanato steps away "WHY?!"

Ayato, Subaru and Reiji come by

"Ai! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yea.."

"What is the meaning of this..?"

"Oi! You there! Why're you hugging her like that?!" Ayato yells

Hibari looks at Kanato

"Don't touch my girlfriend..!"

Laito appears "Ai-chan has a boyfriend? CONGRATS!"

Subaru's mouth widens "G-Girlfriend..?!"

Hibari puts his arm over my neck

"As I said what is the meaning of this?"

"...Kanato's overreacting a lot."

"YOU DON'T DISRESPECT YOUR OLDER SIBLINGS!"

"See! He's overeacting!"

"Kanato..Ai truly is correct matter of fact I think you should change your ways."

"Me? Me change my ways?" "You don't need to tell me that old man!"

I blow out air "Ha..."

"Oi! You there! Boy..what's your name?"

"Hibari."

I blush and push Hibari away from me.

"Hn? What was that just now Ai? AHAHA! This is the first time ever! This is hilarious! Your blushing!"

"Shuddup!"

"Ahh.." Ayato pats my head

"That sure is cute!"

The three of us notice Subaru in the corner having a deathly aura.

"Hey..Subaru-Nii?"

"Is it true..you guys are actually going out..?"

"NO!"

"Wait a minute so you guys arent going out?"

"No.."

Subaru jumps back up and gives me a hug and then walks away going upstairs to his room to sleep.

While Ayato still remains he asks a question

"Boy..Hibari! Does that mean you like her but she doesn't"

"Yea I like her."

"What if she doesn't like you back?"

"Then.." "Then...I'll just make her like me."

"E-Eh?! No way!"

"Haha! You hear that Ai?" "You've got a crusher!"

Subaru walks over to me and points at Hibari "You will never ever! Win her."

"Hn? We'll see about that."

Subaru and Ayato walks away. I look over and I see Kanato sitting alone on the couch. I walk over him.

"Kanato..sorry about earlier.."

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Good then I forgive you"

Me and Hibari head to the kitchen "So um..here's your cake"

I hand him my place with red velvet cake with buttercream frosting along with a fork

Hibari stares at me and then speaks to me

"I want you to feed me."

"F-Feed?" "...Okay..."

I start feeding Hibari the red velvet cake while later on he kisses me. My eyes widen then closing my eyes into a blush. Our mouths together..I can taste the red velvet cake he had. Somehow I feel different. Is this what they call..love?... Hibari leaves his lips to my mouth. I stay shocked blushing very hard.

"..Are you okay?"

"Th-Th-Th-Th-That..! Was my first kiss.."

I start to tear up a little

Hibari looks at me and holds my face

"Exactly, I did that 'cause I love you."

"..Oh..."

Then Hibari resumes to kissing me again but turning it into a French kiss. I can feel our tongues getting tangled, interacting with eachother. This hot sensation makes me feel excited a bit for some reason..while Hibari kisses me I can't take it anymore so I hold on to him tightly. I can feel him holding my waist. He stops kissing me and turns his face to me making a smile.

"L-Let's go upstairs to my room.."

"Alright."

Me and Hibari go upstairs entering my room. I sit on my bed.

"Where's Misaki?"

"He went home awhile ago."

"Oh..I need to tell you something actually."

"Do you love me?"

I blush a lot.

"This whole time I liked you..."

"M-Me?" "Ahh~ and I thought you were going to reject me." Hibari scratches his head. "Am I a little too happy?" Hibari laughs

I get out off bed walking up to Hibari and then kissing him on the cheek.

Hibari blushes "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Kiss."

Hibari touches the area where I kissed him.

"You..!" Hibari walks over and takes a seat next to me.

"I love you..."

"L-Love?!" "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Hibari. Bye!"

"See you."

I go downstairs seeing Shuu sleeping on the couch.

"Shuu..?"

I see Ayato angry and he yells "Oi, Shuu! Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!"

"Yui?"

"Keep it down."

"Shit." "I challenge you to a game of darts!"

Reiji comes in "What is the meaning of the commotion?"

"I couldn't care less about her." "So be quiet and let me sleep."

"I thought you might say something of some sort."

"Go look up deadbeat in the dictionary. You will find a photo of him next to it."He cant do anything without help." "You good for nothing deadbeat."

Shuu begins to get up

"Ayato, I'll play your game."

Ayato throws a dart and he gets the highest score

"So that means if Shuu gets this shot then he'll belong to you bitch-chan~"

"What? But this is crazy.." Yui struggles

"Now, Now prizes should be staying still."

"Ow.."

Shuu throws a dart and he lands on Ayato's score.

"Is it a tie then?"

Shuu walks up to Yui annoyed

"To me, mortals are just a prey to feed on."

DURING SCHOOL Chapter 4 c:

I'm at my seat in class, looking out of the window I'm next to. Thinking back about what happened between me and Hibari yesterday. I begin to think, (Why did this happen?). "Why.."

"Eh? Ai-San what do you mean why?" Misaki tapped on my shoulder

"Nothing.!"

I notice Hibari turning around to look at me. I see him and avoid my eyes and continue looking outside of the window starring at the moon. Suddenly the school doorbell rings. I walk out of going somewhere outside by the tree to sleep.

Misaki yells to me "Oi! Where are you going?!"

I turn my head back and say "Sleep."

"O-Oh..well...see ya!"

I walk downstairs to outside of the school finding a tree nearby. I lay down near the tree closing my eyes sleeping.

"Ne~! Hibari-san! Don't you think Ai's acting a little weird?"

"Hn?"

"I said! Don't you think Ai's acting. Little weird!"

"She is? I think we should go check on her then.."

"Yea! Well...she is right there sleeping we can see her from this window."

Misaki and Hibari start to sense something hard that it makes their heart hurts.

"OI! MISAKI LOOK! OUTSIDE!"

"Wait.." Misaki looks outside of the window "WHO THE HELL IS THAT LADY?!"

"We should kneel down and peek out of the window slowly so she won't see us."

They both kneel down and start peeking at the windows

"Wait a minute..that woman...with long purple hair with a purple blackish dress covered in blood..? She.."

Hibari speaks, "Cor..Cordelia..."

"Cordelia?!"

"Shouldn't she be dead though?!"

"I don't know.."

"Oi Hibari! She's doing something to Ai!"

"We have to help her!"

Suddenly without thinking they both jump out of the window holding onto a chair and a stapler. Then the School alarm sets Due to the window breaking. They both come at Cordelia making it in one jump. Beginning to throw/smash the objects they have. Cordelia suddenly disappears. They begin to hear her voice in their head.

"You fools..."

"There's no more sign of Cordelia anymore.." Hibari says

"We should wake her up."

Misaki notices a red mark on her hand.

"Hibari..what does this mean?"

"That mark..? I don't know really.."

Misaki and Hibari see Reiji stopping by. Reiji takes a step out of the limosine then walking up to Misaki and Hibari.

Reiji stares at Ai "What happened here?"

Hibari tilts his head down

"Well?"

"We saw Cordelia.."

"Impossible, Cordelia is already deceased."

Misaki walks up to Reiji "N-No! Your wrong! She's still alive somewhere!"

"Prove it."

Hibari picks up Ai and holds her left arm with the red mark to Reiji.

"THEN EXPLAIN THIS STRANGE MARK!"

I start to wake up after seeing Hibari carrying me holding my arm out to Reiji. When I wake up my face starts to hurt and I take a look at my hand, looking at Reiji's glasses reflections seeing the same pattern of the red mark on my hand on almost reaching half of my face. I begin to scream

"Oi! What's happening to me?!" I start panicking

"I'll prepare you a medicine." "Would you gentlemen like to come to the Sakamaki home?"

"Sure.."

We arrive at the Sakamaki manor. I take a step out putting on my hood and making it tighten so no one won't see my marks.

"Take off that hoodie you look fine.."

"No..."

Misaki pulls off my hoodie

"You son of a..MIDGET."

"Midget?! I'm taller than you!"

I do a slight blush "Whatever."

While walking to the front door, Hibari holds my hand just to let me know everything's okay. Reiji opens the door and I see almost everyone in the living room. I tilt my head down putting my hoodie on.

"Hello Ai-chan~~welcome back~~" Laito says

"Mhm.."

"Eh? Are you not feeling well~? What happened?"

"Nothing.." I start to avoid everyone heading into my room then bumping into Shuu.

"S-S-S-Sorry.." I head upstairs Hibari and Misaki rush over to me.

"What..was that just now...?"

Reiji walks in and says, "Cordelia."

"Shit. Reiji don't you ever speak that woman's name ever again."

"Anyways.., Cordelia. While Ai was sleeping outside under a tree nearby the school...Hibari and Misaki have seen Cordelia and sensed her near Ai."

"Impossible! She's dead!"

"I said that too but I have my evidence."

"Evidence...?"

"I took some pictures while Ai was sleeping in the limosine."

When she was sleeping she had a red mark on her hand with a certain pattern, and as she woke up that print almost went halfway to her face. Reiji takes out the pictures he took.

Ayato's eyes widen and he snatches one of the photo's

"This..! That bitch.! I'll get her back somehow!" Ayato hands over the picture he took back to Reiji.

-IN MY ROOM

Hibari takes a out a stool and sits on it looking worried seeing me In bed "I'll wait as long as I can until you get better Ai.."


	5. Chapter 5

-During the night Chapter 5

I walk to Cordelia's grave in the graveyard bringing a single rose.

"Why did you do this to me?"

I tear the petals off the rose and I stomp on her grave.

"Why.." I start to walk away from her grave, then having a sensation of myself almost collapsing. I see Kanato and Yui coming.

"Shit.."

"Ai-san...what are you doing at my mothers grave?"

"Nothing really.."

"Are you sure? Ne Teddy..?"

"I'm sure!"

I run away from Kanato and Yui back to the Sakamaki home.

- I go upstairs seeing a note on my bed, and a bottle with purple, redish liquid.

"What the hell is this?" I begin to read the note and it says it's from Reiji.

"I guess..this is the medicine I'm supposed to drink to remove this curse I think..." I drink the whole bottle in 2 seconds.

"Ow!" I immediately drop the bottle I just finished with glass shattering.

"My head..! My heart!" I start screaming banging my head on the wall a little because of the pain. "Damnit!" Ayato walks in my room seeing me screaming in pain.

"Oi! What's wrong?!"

"C-Cordelia!" "Ow!" I scream even louder.

Ayato covers my mouth bringing me to bed

"Stop screaming already, try to keep it in."

I do what Ayato says and all I can do to keep it in is to cry.

"It hurts..."

I start hearing Cordelia's voice in my head. "This mind of yours is useless!" Then I can feel the pattern on my hand and face fading away from me.

"Heh? Your curse is disappearing!"

"I heard her voice in my head just now.."

"Eh?! What'd she say?"

"She said.. my mind is useless so I'm guessing she was trying to possess me."

"That bitch!"

"I wonder where she is now.."

"Tch! She's probably trying to find someone to possess.."

"I see..I'm gonna sleep for awhile I still feel a bit drowsy"

Ayato walks out of my room looking back at me.

"Oyasumi" (bye/good night)

-10-15 mins later

"Whew!" "I'm so tired from all that pain I had from Cordelia!"

I then start to hear snoring under my bed and I begin to peak under. I find Hibari and Misaki sleeping.

"Eh?!" I immediately pull my arm out reaching under the bed yanking and slapping their faces.

Hibari and Misaki wakes up and I can hear that Misaki hit his head. They crawl out.

"What the hell were you guys doing!?"

"U-Um.." "J-Just stalking you to see your okay.." "hehe" Misaki shyly says.

"Y-Your mark isn't there anymore Ai!"

"Mhm!" "I..wonder why she did it to me though..like why did she choose me?"

"She does have a point.."

I look outside of the window seeing uncle Richter.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6

Hibari and I are outside of the Sakamaki house in the garden.

"This voice..Kanato?"

"Yea."

"This sure is a relaxing night."

I kneel down looking at the red roses, picking one out.

"You like roses?"

"Yea..they sorta make me feel nice..."

We see Kanato standing up on the second floor then falling down. I walk over to Kanato while I see Yui rush over to him.

"Oi~ Kanato! Are you okay?"

"K-Kanato!"

"You sure are stupid, stupid human..that shows how conceived you are..right Teddy?"

(Looks like I came over for nothing) "See ya."

I go back to the garden where Hibari was.

"Was Kanato okay?"

"Yea, seems like I just came over for nothing.."

-Walking somewhere

"Oi! Hibari I'm not sure if we're supposed to be walking here..!"

"Come on it'll be fun!" Hibari smiles at me

"Okay.." "What's up with these wax figures anyway?!"

"I really have no clue"

"Youu!"

We both see Kanato and Yui walk in.

"Ai-San will you tell me what you are doing here?"

"N-N-Nothing! nothing at all!"

"Are you sure? Are you lying?"

"YES I'M SURE!"

"Heeh? Should I trust you?"

"YES YOU SHOULD."

"I don't think I will this time."

"I'll suck out every single drop of you and Yui's blood and turn both of you into my wax figures." "What kind of eyes shall I give you Yui?" "I should sew those noisy lips of yours too.."

"Hm? Your gonna suck Ai's blood?" "I don't think so..she's mine only."

"Ha! AHAHAHHAHA! That's funny! We'll see about that!"

Hibari makes me stretch out my neck. Piercing his fangs into me.

"Ow!"

"It's so hot inside. Your blood..! Is making me even more excited!" "My mouth is over flowing with your blood so..! Delicious!"

I push Hibari away.

Kanato sucks Yui's blood too but instead he ends up choking her.

"AHAHA!" "Feel more,more! Pain!"

"Oi! Kanato! Reiji wants to see you."

"What a pain.."

"Ayato-kun?"

"Ayato!"

Ayato walks over to Yui putting his mouth over her neck/ear.

"Don't get the wrong point."

"Ow-!"

Yui then notices Ayato didn't pierce his fangs into her neck.

"I'm not in the mood for it today."

-Heading back to the manor

Me and Hibari walk up to my room.

"Ahh~!" "Thanks to you my neck hurts now!"

"Sorry..I couldn't help it."

Hibari reaches out his arm at me grabbing my neck and widening his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7

I wake up in the morning, looking at the mirror brushing my teeth, seeing bags under my eyes.

"I really stayed up late last night ugh.."

I change my clothes into casual shorts, high knee length socks, brown boots with thin laces and a black cardigan.

I see a kid outside of my window.

"Whats that kid doing here? He shouldn't be here.."

I go outside to the front of the Sakamaki house walking up to the boy.

"What are you doing here boy?"

"Are you a vampire?"

"Of course I am!"

"I see!" "I wanna learn more about them!"

"You wanna learn...?" "I thought humans like you hated them though."

"Yea your right, but I don't hate them I find them interesting."

(He looks around 10) "Come on wheres your home you shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"Because..haven't you heard..? From what people say about this home, it's known as "The cursed Sakamaki home."

"I heard people went here before and the people here were mean!" "Then..how come your not mean?"

"It depends on how you were raised probably."

"I'll show you where my home is!"

I follow him, and his home..it's located in a village.

I mutter something "This is kinda like Shuu's past somehow.."

"Ne? What's your name?"

"Ai, Sakamaki Ai."

"Eh~~? Mines Yato!"

"Nice to see your village Yato."

I follow Yato to his home. While I see strangers speaking and staring at me. "Is that a vampire?" "Her eyes are pure red!"

"Yato..are you sure I can be here..?"

"Mhm! Don't listen to what others say about you!"

"Uh..okay."

I enter Yato's home seeing a woman which I obviously think is his mom getting shocked, grabbing Yato and screaming at me to get out.

"M-Me? Get out? Haha..! I don't know who your talking about!" "I start to turn my head around "OI! PERSON-SAN GET THE FUCK OUT."

When I turned my head around I recognize someone very familiar

"It's you!"

"Dear? You know this person?"

"Hmmm..what's your name again I forgot..R-Red it started something with that...I think."

"The names Taiga Redmond"

"Yea! That's it! Redmond that other vampire family!"

"V-Vampire?" Yato said.

"Yea..sorry me and your mom had to hide this from you.."

"Here's the story Yato, Taiga here used to be a human but my father..granted him a wish or favor I think and then he made Taiga a vampire just like me."

"W-Wait..does that mean I'm half vampire?" YEESS!"

"But you can't tell anyone that in the village."

"Eh? Ai-chan why not?"

"Isn't obvious! It's because everyone in this village hates vampires and Its good that your using your moms last name instead of using Redmond!"

"Is Redmond such a bad last name?"

"Damn your a naive little kid..if you have the last name as Redmond OBVIOUSLY! EVERYONE WILL RECOGNIZE YOU BECAUSE IM SURE SOME PEOPLE IN THIS VILLAGE KNOW ABOUT THE REDMOMD VAMPIRE FAMILY."

"I see!"

(Ughh this kid is so damn naive.)

"Ah~ Look at the time I can go home now" (YES I DONT HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS ANNOYING KID.)

Yato grabs my sleeve

"Ne? Can I have a sleep over?"

Yato pleases his parents to sleep over at my house. His parents agree to it.

"I leave Yato in your hands Ai Sakamaki."

"Okay, Okay"

We walk out of his home. I hold on to Yato's hand so he won't get lost while following me home.

"Looks like it's sunset and everyone's closing their shops.."

"Yea..so...how do you feel about finding out your half vampire?"

"I feel AWESOME!"

(IM NOT SURE IF THAT'S A FEELING!)

-HIBARI'S POV

"Eh? I can smell Ai's blood scent.." "I wonder where she is right now..I should go visit her house." Hibari starts walking to visit her house.

-AI'S POV

20-25 mins later

"We've finally made it!"

"YAAY!"

We both enter the Sakamaki home.

"Eh~~Ai-chan~~" "Looks like you brought home a sweet human little boy to suck..eheh~!"

"Ugh that's gross IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Then what?"

"Ever heard of the Redmond Vampire Family?"

"Redmond? Hmmm...let's see, I actually don't. I'll go ask that tableware otaku."

"Eh? Tableware otaku? Ooooo I wanna meet him!" Yato jumps happily

"Mhm~saa..follow me!"

Yato follows Laito and I come along.

"Um..where exactly are we going?"

"We're going inside his room!"

"HIS ROOM?!" "Hell noooooo"

"But I wanna see the tableware otaku.."

"O_O FINE!"

We open Reiji's bedroom door.

Laito whispers "There he is~"

"TABLEWARE OTAKU-SAN!" Yato yells to the top of his lungs

"What in the name is wrong with you. Can't you see that I was sleeping and who are you calling a tableware Otaku strange boy?"

"Eh? Ai's other older brother!" "Hentai-San told me that your name was Tableware-Otaku!"

"Ai? Do you have an explanation of this."

"Uh-Uh,uh,uh,uh LAITO SPEAK!"

"Ever heard of the Redmond family?"

"Redmond? Matter of fact I do."

"So Ai, what's with the boy?"

"I went to visit this human village because when I woke up I saw this kid Yato Infront of our mansion, so I went to his home and I met the younger brother of the head in the Redmond family, His dad told me that Yato's gonna have a sleep over here."

"I see."

"Wheres he gonna sleep?"

"Pretty much with me, in my bed."

"Eh~ Ai-chans gonna do dirty things to night."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Eh? No need to be so mad ahaha~!"

"Whatever come on Yato"

We walk up to my room and I find Hibari in my room.

"Where we're you?"

"I was at this human village."

"Human? That kids human too right?"

"Let's say half human and half vampire."

"Vampire?"

"His dads in the Redmond family."

"I see!"

"So he's just gonna sleep with me"

"Sleep?!"

"Yea so?"

"So..that's NOT FAIR!" "I wanna sleep with you too!"

I remain silent.

"E-Eh?!"

"Is that a problem?"

"N-No..it's just."

"Just shutup and let me sleep with you."

"Okay.." "First let me get something" I pull out two sleeping bags

"Whats this?"

"You said you wanna sleep with me right?"

"I MEANT IN BED WITH YOU DUMBASS!"

"OHH~!" "No."

"Why not."

"I don't wanna I wanna sleep by myself."

"Why"

" 'Cause."

" 'Cause?"

"Just 'cause."

"Why."

"I SAID JUST 'CAUSE STUPID!"

I throw my pillow at Hibari.

"O-Oi!"

"Ahahahaha! This is a fun sleep over!"

I stare at Yato. "Eh..Yato..there's someone behind you."

"Who?"

Hibari and I realizes it's Cordelia.

"WATCH OUT!" I grab Yato away.

"Tch! You dumb founded girl.."

"Shut the fuck up slut!"

"How mean.."

"Who's that?" *Cordelia disappears*

"Something you don't need to know."

"Oh.."

"We have to watch over Yato she's trying to possess him"

"Me?!" "FEAR NOT. I YATO REDMOND WON'T BE POSSESSED!"

"As if you have enough strength for her!"

"Whatever."

"Wait..we can go to Reiji's laboratory and make some potions I dunno."

"Mhm!"

We walk to Reiji's room.

"Eh?! Tableware Otaku-San!"

"How impolite you are. Please do not call me that. As you can see my name is Reiji."

"Oi Reiji! Is it possible you can make a potion that something non living can't possess someone."

"It is possible. Why do you wish for the potion?"

"Cordelia's trying to possess this kid."

"I see." "The answer is no."

"WHY?!"

"I don't care about that useless beat."

"I DO!" "I'll do you a favor if I have to!"

"A favor..well then, go to Kanato's bedroom and bring me a small piece of fabric of the certain "Teddy" he names."

"EH?!" "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"I am certainly not."

"AHH! Now we need to go to Kanato's room!"

"Yato stay here with Reiji."

"Okay!"

"Wait a minu-"

We slam the door walking out of Reiji's room. I walk into Kanato's room realizing Hibari didn't come. I start whispering.

"He's hugging it!"

I bring a pair of sharp scissors cutting Teddy's fabric by the ear.

Kanato opens his eyes immediately staring at my eyes into my soul.

"Shit."

"Ai-chan? What are you doing?" "Teddy?"

"N-Nothing!" I hide the scissors back into my pocket.

"Are you sure?" "What are you hiding by your back pocket?"

"Aha...! Nothing really.."

"Are you lying to me? Ne.."

Kanato starts crying

"Oi!" (What do I do? Oh! Try to cheer him up obviously..IF I FUCKING CAN!)

"S-S...So Kanato..I heard your toy Tedd-"

"Please do not call Teddy a mere "toy""

"O-Okay.." "Anyways I heard Teddy liked French toast."

"Yea, he does.."

"You should go downstairs with me in the kitchen I get some!"

"Yea I'll come."

As we're in the kitchen while Kanato looking away I grab out the scissors without making a single sound and I cut his toy Teddy's ear off and I catch it puting it in my pocket. I take a step back.

"OI! KANATO WHAT HAPPENED TO TEDDY?!"

"Eh?" "Teddy.." "WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING!" "I'LL KILL THEM!"

"We should take him to Reiji ne?"

"No thank you. And I don't have an appetite for French toast anymore I will now go to my room and sleep."

"B-Bye.."

I walk to to Reiji's room.

"I HAVE THE DAMN FABRIC!"

"Good.."

"The potion is now complete."

"Wait..how are we gonna fix Kanato's doll now?"

"I'll do it."

"Yato drink this."

"Okay!"

Yato drinks the purple liquid Reiji gives him.

"Eh? I somehow feel different.."

"Yes..that means Cordelia will no longer sense and possess you..."

"I see!"

The three of us walk back into my room sleeping.

"Good night everyone."

"Sayonara~~~"

"Night."

During the night I open my eyes seeing it about to rain. Seeing Cordelia turning around then I see her face


End file.
